


Yours Forever

by spenceur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, no MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spenceur/pseuds/spenceur
Summary: Yoosung and Jumin have been in a stable relationship for several months now, despite the struggle for privacy, despite miscommunications and rumors, and despite the judgement from even their closest friends, but now, the struggle, miscommunication, and judgement are for a different reason -- for a different relationship.





	1. I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> And I will take you in my arms / And hold you right where you belong / 'Til the day my life is through / This, I promise you.

Yoosung woke up in a groggy haze, stifled under a thick blanket and the combined body heat of him and the considerably taller man lying next to him, as well as the heat of the animal at the foot of the bed. He was coated in a layer of sweat, causing him to squirm uncomfortably and begin to roll out of the bed, but a hand reached out to stop him.

  
“You’re leaving me already?”

  
“Jumin, it’s hot,” Yoosung whined. This seemed to be lost on the other man, who only grabbed Yoosung by the waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling his head into the blonde’s neck. He slid his other arm underneath and clasped his fingers around Yoosung's belly and squeezed gently.

  
“Stay with me here forever, Yoosung. I don’t want to get up.” His voice was muffled, but it seemed to do the trick, as Yoosung relaxed in Jumin’s hold and sighed deeply. There were worse things in the world than getting heatstroke from morning idleness, he supposed, and Jumin wouldn't let him oversleep. He closed his eyes again for what felt like a second before he was woken again by Jumin himself, the hypocrite.

  
“Yoosung, I’m getting in the shower. Are you coming with me?” Jumin’s fingers were stroking his cheek in _that_ way, the way that made him feel like Jumin's entire world, cradled in his palms.

  
"Yoosung," he taunted. His cool, calculated voice, coupled with the soft way his thumb brushed over his cheekbone only made Yoosung drowsier, however the suggestive tone was not lost on Yoosung, who half-opened his eyes to glare at him.  
“You made me go back to bed. I could have been clean by now.”

  
“Suit yourself,” Jumin replied, already turning around to walk towards the master bath connected to the bedroom. Jumin’s bathroom was enormous, nothing like the dorms at Yoosung’s college. Nothing about Jumin’s penthouse was anything like Yoosung’s dorm room, save for the clothes Yoosung had left on the floor the night before, too tired to even consider putting them in the laundry basket or even toss towards a chair, and the dresser on "his" side of the room that was covered in things Yoosung brought over to Jumin’s and forgot about later.

  
Yoosung laid in his original position until he heard the water running before he sluggishly got up and forced his legs to carry him to the bathroom, discarding the last of his clothes and slipping into the shower, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

  
“Ah, still so sleepy. Look at you, you can’t even open your eyes all the way,” Jumin teased Yoosung, who could only look up toward the general direction of Jumin’s face and stick out his tongue. He may be right, but that doesn’t mean he gets to verbalize it. Yoosung opened his mouth to respond before Jumin leaned in close and taunted him further. “I guess that means you wouldn’t protest to me washing your hair?”

  
Well, that’s one way to make a boy melt.

  
He consented with a hum and turned to keep the water and shampoo out of his eyes while Jumin began to massage it into his scalp. While not an everyday routine, this wasn’t an unusual event, and it was a favorite, regardless. Not to mention the fact that Jumin kept the silkiest, most aromatic collection of shampoos, conditioners, and body soaps and scrubs Yoosung had ever seen.

  
When Jumin had finished, Yoosung turned back and thanked him with a kiss before stepping back to appreciate the water pressure on his back, and to appreciate the sight of his boyfriend's morning routine.

  
“So what’s on the schedule for today?” Yoosung questioned, twenty minutes later and buttoning one of Jumin’s own shirts. “Any big fancy dinner you haven’t mentioned to me?”

  
Jumin gave a slight shake of his head as he straightened his tie, already working faster than Yoosung in getting ready for the day. That’s also not unusual.

  
Yoosung looked up at his boyfriend and lifted his eyebrows, giving a slight tilt of his head as he did so. Jumin looked back at him in the mirror and turned around, wrapping his arms around Yoosung’s waist and leaning down to kiss his jaw.

  
“No, sorry, I’m here. I’m listening. No dinner tonight, unless your plans have changed and you’d like to come over.” He trailed off, sounding almost hopeful. The implication needed no further hinting; Yoosung knew exactly which plans Jumin was referring to, and he sighed.

  
“Nothing’s changed, no,” he said, giving his best reassuring smile. He reached up and put his hand on Jumin’s chest, avoiding his eyes. “And nothing will change. I promise.”


	2. 3005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what you say or what you do/When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you

  


Jumin left first, as he usually did, leaving Yoosung to gather his things and eat breakfast, and, more recently, to make sure Elizabeth was fed properly before being left alone. It took a while for Jumin to trust anyone else but Jaehee with the task, but it seemed as though the more time Yoosung spent overnight at Jumin’s, the more he trusted him with the sacred routine. On the other hand, it took Yoosung a while to stop feeling jealous about how much time Jumin spent with “that damn cat,” as Zen phrased it during one of their more public arguments.  


  
Hm.  


  
Yoosung didn’t like to reflect on past arguments with Jumin -- the man would barely show enough emotion to argue in the first place, which only seemed to anger Yoosung more, but when Jumin did decide to get into it, things could get ugly. Jumin has the cool stubbornness of a stone, whereas Yoosung was much more emotional, and he often let his emotions get in the way of his trust. The first few months were difficult for them both.  


  
That’s why the next few months were crucial. With everything going on, their relationship couldn’t afford to slip back into old, uncommunicative habits. If this was going to work--  


  
_No_ , Yoosung told himself. _This_ will _work._  


  
He made another round through Jumin’s penthouse, making sure everything was in order before he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Various members of Jumin’s security staff waved him out. It had taken some getting used to at first, but now Yoosung was almost on a last name basis with some of them.  


  
Even having been in a relationship with Jumin, the calm and collected heir to the throne of an enormous conglomerate, a man who spent his days exuding enough charisma to charm gold, for several months now, Yoosung still hadn’t completely figured out how to talk to people outside of his own peer group without getting flustered. His trips to the C &R building often left him feeling over excited and embarrassed, regardless of whether or not he made any social faux pas throughout his visit, and he’d stopped discussing his anxiety and awkwardness about this with Jumin for the sheer fact that the man just didn’t understand why he should feel discomfort while visiting.  


  
Today, however, Yoosung would not be hiding himself away in Jumin’s office to study or keep up the other man’s moral. He could find any number of people to bring him lunch, and he knew where Yoosung was going to be today.  


  
No, Yoosung needn’t worry about Jumin, but he knew he would. For all his pretenses, all his walls, Jumin was insecure, and his trust in his relationship wavered when trust in himself fell flat. He knew that, rationally, Jumin trusted him to tell him the truth, to respect boundaries, but through all of that there would be parts of him worried Yoosung would leave him, or realize that so many other men out there are more suited for him. Of all his intelligence, all his know-how, Jumin failed to understand one simple truth: Jumin was a perfect fit for Yoosung.  


  
But Yoosung could have more than one perfect fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is 3005 - childish gambino
> 
> Sorry, I'm not good at consistency. I'll try to write a few chapters ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a WIP and subject to change but it's a song by the generationals rn and i love it ? if you didn't get here from my blog on tumblr follow www.polyamorous-mysme.tumblr.com and send in some fucking Requests. :) i beg for constructive criticism. lyrics in AN are I Promise You - N*SYNC (yes)


End file.
